Bitter Dreams
by soulful100
Summary: Sequel to 'Helping Danielle'. Somebody or something has been trying to tell Danny something in his dreams. But what? And who are they? Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

Soul: Hello people of the world and welcome to 'Bitter Dreams'! The sequel to 'Helping Danielle', go read it if you haven't. Terry Disclaimer!

Terry: Soulful100 does not own Danny Phantom, only me and the plot.

Soul: Thank you. Oh and in a side note, Danny's enemy in this is NOT the guy mention at the end of 'Helping Danielle'. Got that? Good. Now, BEGIN!

* * *

Dreams can be anything, anything at all. From the most mundane day at work, to the excitement of flying through space and touching the stars. Some are weird, some are strange, and some dreams something else altogether. The dream is controlled by each individual dreamer, their sub-conscious and their memories, allowing the dreamer to experience events that are deemed impossible in the real world.

_**LETSHAVEALINEBREAKSHALLWE**_

Danny was dreaming. But this dream was different. It was not a dream of bliss, like him and a certain goth girl _(coughsamcough)_ finally professing their love for each other and kissing. Neither was it a horrible nightmare, showing his worst fears and the revival of the ultimate enemy.

This dream was neither of those, and he had been having the same dreams for a while, even before Dani came back.

Danny was standing on top of a hill. There were two other figures with him, whether they were human or ghost he couldn't tell. They were both speaking, but Danny could never make out what they were trying to tell him.

"I can't hear you!" Danny shouted. Instantly the figures' mouths were opened bigger, yet Danny still couldn't hear them.

"I still can't hear anything!" Danny shouted once more. This time the figures appeared to be shouting, but to Danny it was as if someone had muted them.

"Danny!" a voice boomed from nowhere, and the two figures started to fade.

"Don't go! What are you trying to say!" Danny hollered.

"Danny wake up!" the voice boomed again. This time only the faintest presence could be see, and the hill top was fading along with them.

"DANNY WAKE UP!" And it was all gone. Only to be replaced by the sight of his ceiling and Dani, Jazz and Terry about to pour a bucket of water on him.

"One. Two. Thr-"

"I'M UP!" Danny screamed, nearly avoiding his watery doom. Nearly being the keyword. While Jazz had let go of the bucket when Danny opened his eyes, the two pre-teens weren't too quick to react, leaving a soaking Danny in the aftermath.

"Good you're up!" Dani said.

"Was there really a need for the water?" scowled Danny.

"Yeah! We're going to be late for school! And your sister and Terry are going to late on the first day of theirs'!" Jazz stated.

"Plus your girlfriend is outside waiting for you." Terry said.

"SAM IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Danny shouted.

"We never said it was Sam." Smirked Jazz.

"Uh..Whatever! I need to change!" Danny stated as he hurried his sisters and Terry out of his room in an attempt to stop them from seeing his blush.

Once they were out and Danny locked his room. He quickly set about his morning routine while thinking about the events that happened over the weekend.

_Sigh. Last Friday was Halloween, and so much has happened over the weekend. _After getting Dani away from death's door. Her ecto-plasmic signature was finally rendered stable. After some persuasion from Danny and Jazz, their parents had adopted Dani, finally giving her an actual family and a place to call home. Today was her first day of school _ever._

_Not to mention Terry's too._ Danny thought as he spat out toothpaste. After Saturday morning, the pre-teen genius and the Fenton siblings spent the whole day looking for an empty house for Terry to stay in. They had finally found an abandoned apartment a few streets down from FentonWorks after searching. However, it was going to take a few days for his nanobots to turn it in to a suitable home. He had spent the weekend at their home on the excuse of his own being fumigated and his parents had gone away on an urgent business trip.

_I wonder how Sam would react to seeing Danielle. _ The last time Sam had seen Dani was when she was still being tricked by Vlad and had backstabbed Danny. Danny wasn't sure how she would react when she saw Dani but he would deal with it later. _Not to mention Terry since he was supposed to be in Montana._

Even as his mind raced with these thoughts, even as he rushed off to school, he couldn't help but think of his strange dream. He tried to convince himself that it was just a dream like all the others, but having the same dream over and over again with the exact same things happening was not helping. And two questions kept popping up in his mind.

_Who were they? And what were they trying to tell me?_

* * *

Soul: There you go people! The prologue of 'Bitter Dreams' is done!

Now on to more pressing matters. I still can't decide whether Dani should be in Middle School, or in High School. I have three votes for Middle school, three for High School, and one for either. So it's a deadlock. To those reading, PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE OR PM YOUR CHOICE! And if you're wondering Dani is 12 ½ years old.

Well that's the end of this author's note. Review please and once again I hoped you enjoyed the prologue of 'Bitter Dreams' !


	2. Stumbling and pictures

Soul: Hello people and welcome to the first official chapter of Bitter Dreams! Sam, Disclaimer!

Sam: Why?

Soul: Because you're the only one who has only done it once.

Sam: Fine… Soulful100 owns nothing, only his OCs and this plot.

Soul: Thank you, now, BEGIN!

**Edit: Sorry people! I accidentally uploaded the wrong version of the chapter! This is the real chapter! The difference is that the conversation between Sam and Terry is longer.**

* * *

_Who were they? And what were they trying to tell me?_

* * *

Tucker's POV

"Ugh what is taking him so long!" Sam screamed.

"Sam relax, there's still half an hour before school starts, what's the worst that could happen?." I stated as I tried to calm my friend down.

"Relax? Tucker, we've been late for every day of last week! I would like to be there on time for once."

"Technically we've only been later from Monday to Thursday, we weren't there on Friday remember because I was down with the flu and you had to go with your parents on some dumb business trip." I pointed out.

"Don't remind me Tucker." Sam said as she shivered. "It was horrible."

"Wow what happened?" I wondered, there wasn't a lot that could scare Sam, and by not a lot I mean almost none.

"I had to go with my parents to every single place they went; I felt that I was five or something! They even brought me to some mansion of their friend to socialize! And you know what's worse? Their friend's kid was treated like a pet! I couldn't even talk to the kid! Every time he tried to talk his mom sent him away to get something! I've never seen someone who restricts their kid so much!" Sam ranted.

Note to self: Never ask what happens with her parents again.

At that point somebody screamed, by the sound of it, it looks like that Jazz just dumped a bucket of water on Danny.

"Looks like your boyfriend's awake."

"DANNY IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" she screamed. Sigh, when will those two get together? Practically the whole town knows about it except them! Well at least it keeps the betting running, I wonder how much money I'm gonna earn. But seriously they should just admit it and start dating and stop with the denial.

Sam's POV

Can you believe Tucker? Why does he keep on insisting that Danny and I like each other? We're just friends, right? Okay I do like Danny, but what if he doesn't, it'll ruin our friendship, at worse we'll never talk to each other again!

"DANNY HURRY UP!" That's weird, never heard that voice from Danny's house before, but why do I have the feeling that I heard it before?

Nobody's POV

"DANNY HURRY UP!" Terry screamed.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Danny stated as he ran down the stairs. As he ran down, he suddenly tripped and rolled down the stairs and out the front door.

Right unto an unsuspecting Sam.

Tucker's POV

Oh. My. God. This is PERFECT! Where's my PDA? Come on where are you baby? This is perfect blackmail material! Well at least until they finally start going out. But until then, I finally have something to counter Sam's blackmail picture when me and Danny fell asleep observing that purple back gorilla.

Holy crap! Their face faces are completely red! I have to capture this before they separate!

Nobody's POV

'Snap!' off went a camera, and instantly their already red faces became even redder.

"DANIELLE/TUCKER!" Danny and Sam screamed as they lunged towards their respective target.

"GIVE ME THAT PDA TUCKER!" Sam ordered as she grabbed the mentioned item.

"HEY!"

"You can have this back now." Sam stated after she got rid of what was probably the most awkward picture ever.

"Aw man… That was perfect blackmail material!" Tucker groaned.

Meanwhile Danny was doing the same with Dani, with a lot less success.

"DANIELLE!"'

"Terry catch!" said Dani as she quickly threw the camera at Terry who instantly made it go where ever his stuff goes when his nanobots take it.

"Darn I forgot you do that." Grumbled Danny.

"You snooze you lose Danny, literally." Stated Terry.

"Danielle? What are you doing here?" Tucker asked.

"Oh hi guys, I got adopted by Danny over the weekend!"

"Great…" Tucker grumbled, he was _so _not looking forward to Danny ditching him for Dani.

"YOU!" Sam shouted as she pointed at Terry.

"What?" Terry asked innocently.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Um, going to school?" Terry replied.

"Not that! You're supposed to be in Montana!"

"I ran away from there." Terry stated.

"You ran away?! Look, as stuck up a person your mo-"

"I have no mother." Terry said coldly.

"Fine caretaker or whatever! The point is that she's probably worried about you."

"She? Worry about me? Don't make me laugh. I was _forced_ stay in that god damned prison where I hardly get any food or water, had absolutely no contact to the outside world, separated from my twin sister and beaten or shot with a stun gun by she who conceived me whenever she's angry or just pissed off for nearly _**four years!**_ She's probably rejoicing that I'm gone! " Terry ranted.

At the end of the rant, everybody was speechless, even Dani. They all had no idea that he was abused.

Seeing their faces, Terry sighed, "Do you guys mind if you never bring up my family again? I don't like talking about it."

The rest of the way to school was silent.

* * *

Soul: Sigh, I'm sorry guys, I know that this is a really suckish chapter but the plague to all authors every where has come… Writer's Block…. Also I know Sam sounds a little like Danny so please forgive me on that.

W.B:

Soul: It will be a few days before I can update again so I'm sorry! Reviews will help me fight it and flames will be used as ammo. Once again I'm sorry for this very suck-ish chapter.


	3. First day highjinks!

Soul: HELLO PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET! AFTER A TWO WEEK BREAK I AM BACK!

Danny: Where in the ghost zone were you?!

Soul: One word; camp. Fun but incredibly tiring.

Danny: Okay…

Soul: Alright then people! Danny, Disclaimer!

Danny: Soulful100 does not own Danny Phantom, only his OCs and this plot.

Soul: Thank you! Now, BEGIN!

* * *

"Wow Danny for being your clone she's way faster than you!"

"Shut it Tucker." Danny scowled.

About halfway on the way to school, Terry and Dani decided to have a little race to school on their skateboards, leaving the rest of Team Phantom in their dust.

"By the way Danny how did they even get into high school in the first place?" Sam asked.

"Well, Dani kind of has a few memories of mine and apparently it helps in her school work." Danny stated.

"And Terry?"

"Well duh! That kid's a freaking genius! He's even better with tech than Tucker!"

At this Tucker instantly spat out the water he was drinking and shouted, "WHAT!? You mean I'm about to get my position as the most technologically gifted kid in the school stolen by a twelve year old?!"

"Tucker relax!" Danny laughed. " Your 'position' is still safe. Terry already said that there was no way that he was going to show his tech to anybody that he doesn't trust."

"That's good. Wait, you mean he's already made his own tech?!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Yup." Danny stated.

"Aww is our techno-geek jealous of a twelve year old?" Sam teased.

At this Tucker only groaned and muttered something about _lovebirds_ and _dumb genius kid_ which only caused Danny and Sam to laugh as the trio reached the school. But when Danny opened the doors, he was not greeted by the sight of teenagers chatting and taking stuff from their lockers. Instead he was greeted by the sight of teenagers chatting, taking stuff from their lockers _and _the sight of Dash and half the football team about to attack Terry and _his little sister._

"DASH!"

_****_

Ten minutes earlier

"Ha beat you!" Terry said as the two reached the school.

"Did not!" Dani replied.

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"Fine then tie?" Terry asked.

"Fine." Dani replied as she pushed the doors to their new school.

As the two pre-teens walked in, they drew a few odd stares from people. But could you blame them? It wasn't everyday that you saw two twelve years olds walk into a high school.

Not wanting to be stared at, they quickly went to the general office to get their schedules which they quickly went over.

"Wow." Terry stated.

"Yeah, we have almost nearly every period together except one before lunch." Dani said.

"Not to mention that we have the same homeroom teacher as Danny, Mr…."

"Lancer." Dani finished.

"How do you know that?"

"Um, you know that time when I was still with Vlad..." Dani murmured , not liking to talk about the time she nearly killed her brother.

"Oh. Anyway what locker do you have? Mines 145!" Terry exclaimed, quickly changing the subject.

"Locker 146! Looks like they put us together again." Dani replied.

"Well I can't really complain about that, it'll be awkward not knowing who's locker is beside yours."

"True." Dani stated as they headed to where ever their lockers were.

_**LINEBREAKTOTHELOCKERS**_

"I hate this locker." Terry stated as he tried to open it in vain.

Rolling her eyes, Dani simply went over and opened it.

"Clockwise genius." Dani stated.

"Ahhhhhhh." Terry said as he put his books in.

"Well, well what do we have here? What are a bunch of you brats doing here?" said an unfriendly voice.

Turning around, they were met by the sight of about six buff teenage boys, all of them wearing the schools jersey. The one standing in front appeared to be the ringleader, with his brown hair swept back and arm against the lockers. He was Dash Baxter, the local school bully.

"We go to school here duh." Terry stated as he and Dani turned back to continue arranging their stuff in their lockers.

"Hey! Listen to me! Hasn't your mom ever taught you never to turn your back when people are talking to you?"

At this statement, Terry gripped his hand tightly, using all his willpower to not lash out at the bully. Luckily Dani noticed this and quickly retorted, "Whatever, we don't even know you. So do mind if you leave?"

"Nobody ignores Dash Baxter!" Dash shouted, infuriated. "For your information ya brats I'm the school's star quarterback."

"And we care why?" Terry stated nonchalantly which only angered the bully further.

"All right that's it! I _was _going to go easier on you since your just kids, but now both of you are going to get the full 'Welcome to Casper High' package. Complete with your very first beating courtesy of the Casper High football team and moi." And with that the bully smirked, as the rest of the team circled Terry and Dani, he slammed his fist into his palm and then raised it poised to strike.

Meanwhile the two pre-teens weren't sure what to do. Sure they could take down the bullies in an instant, even without their powers, but it was unheard of two pre-teens fighting against half a football team and _winning._ That would have drawn _a lot_ of suspicion. And then there was the fact that whatever the bullies threw at them wouldn't even _hurt. _

True they didn't fight as much as Danny did, but both had undergone intense torture and a few beatings wouldn't faze them in the least. Both were horrible actors, and even if they tried to pretend that it hurt the bullies would find out pretty quickly and then they would be under suspicion again. It was a lose-lose situation for them. The two could only pray that a teacher or somebody would come and stop Dash in time.

_**NOWBACKTOTHEPRESENT**_

"DASH!" Danny screamed once he realized what was happening. Even though he knew that they wouldn't even get hurt, the only thing his brain registered was that Dash was about to try and hurt his sister and her friend. And that alone was enough to trigger his brotherly instincts and over protectiveness.

"Wha?" Dash asked, stunned. In an instant, Dash's fist was held back by Danny's palm.

"Get _away_ from Terry and my sister Dash." Danny shouted as his eyes turned from blue to green.

"Your _sister?"_ Dash stammered. _Now that Fenton mentions it, that girl brat __**does**__ look like him, _thought Dash.

"You've sunk low Baxter." Sam stated. "I can't believe you would punch a twelve year old!"

"I don't need you to tell me what to do!" Dash retorted.

However Danny was still holding Dash's fist in his hand. And was starting to exert some pressure on it.

"I'll say it again Dash, get _away_ from Terry and my sister. Do whatever you want to me later, beat me up, stuff me in my locker, I don't care! Just _stay away from Terry and my sister._" Danny ordered, green eyes flaring in anger.

Dash was taken aback. He had never seen the 'loser' stand up to him before, and never had he seen such pure determination in his eyes.

_What's with Fenton today? He not the loser I know!_

"W-Whatever! Come on guys, no need to waste energy beating up a few losers!" stammered Dash as he turned away.

After the bully was out of sight, Danny was glomped by his sister and Terry, which Tucker managed to take a quick pic.

"Thank man!" Terry stated.

"Yeah! Thanks a lot bro!" Dani said, still hugging him.

"Hey, hey okay! No problem! So you got your schedules yet?" Danny asked.

"Yup!" Dani replied. "We have the same homeroom teacher!"

In the background Sam and Tucker groaned, not really eager to have their best friend's clone in the same homeroom with them.

"Lancer?"

"Yeah." Terry said.

"Hmm… Looks like we have lunch, bio and history together." Danny stated as he looked over his sister schedule.

"Well come on!" Sam stated as she realized the bell was about to ring. "I do not want to be late again and get another detention with Lancer!"

* * *

Soul: Aaaaaannnnnnnndddddd done! Well there you go people! Sorry I took so long with this chapter but at least I made it up with this long(Er) chapter! My next chapter will be up in two days! Once again sorry for the long update! *go chibi with those big chibi eyes* Review pleawse?


	4. The warning

Soul: HELLO PEOPLE AND WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'BITTER DREAMS'!!!

Terry: WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING?

Soul: Huh? Oh sorry my caps was on.

Terry: Tch…

Soul: Well anyway I'm not going to waste time so Terry! Disclaimer!

Terry: Why me?

Soul: Just do it….

Terry: Whatever… Soulful100 owns nothing, only me and the plot.

Soul: Thank you, now, BEGIN!

* * *

The day had gone quite well for Danny. Save that incident when Dash threatened his sister and Terry, everything was going well. For once, he was actually _on time_ which was very rare. Not to mention for some reason no ghosts had attacked for _three days_, which was a miracle. Well, the box ghost did, but he didn't really count.

Danny was now in his history class with Dani, Sam, Tucker and Terry, and he was bored out of his mind.

"Now class if you would turn to page 249 of your text books you will find that the God of Dreams was called Morpheus while his brothers Phobetor and Phantasos were the God of Nightmares and the God of dream of fantasy…"

_Ugh why does history have to be so boring? _Danny thought.

As the teacher drabbled on and on, Danny could feel his eyelids get heavier and heavier before finally drifting into oblivion.

_**LINEBREAKINTOTHEDREAM**_

Danny was once again standing on the hill, but this time his was in his ghost form. The two figures were still there, but this time there seemed to be an eerie glow around them, like a ghost's…

Like all the other times, they were saying something to Danny. This time however Danny could hear them, albeit in very very soft whispers.

"Speak up I can't hear you!"

They started shouting, and while still soft Danny could make out a few words.

"_Phantom…Ware…Brother…bettor... dream…over…world…"_

"Speak up! I still don't understand you!"

"Danny?"

But before they could say anything else… the whole world shook.

"Danny wake up!"

The hill disappeared, as did the two figures, and Danny was blinded by light.

"DANNY WAKE UP!"

_**LINEBREAKINTOTHEREALWORLD**_

"God darn it Danny WAKE UP!" Sam screamed.

"Ahh!" Danny shouted as he woke up. "What happened?"

"What happened is that you fell asleep in class and school just ended." Terry explained.

"I was asleep that long?"

"Yup. I was wondering whether to poor cold water over you again." Dani stated.

"Thanks for not doing that…" Danny said dryly.

"Whatever Danny let's go." Sam ordered as the rest of them started to leave the room.

"Aright, I'm coming I'm coming." Danny laughed.

However, in the back of his mind, he was worried over his dream.

_What am I worried so much about? It's just a stupid dream… right?_

Yet no matter how he tried to convince himself, he couldn't just dismiss what he finally heard.

_Beware of Icelus._

* * *

Soul: Wow… So sorry about the short chapter people, but its need to create some suspense and the next chapter we finally start the real plot. Stay tuned and please review.


	5. Of attacking dinners and suit updates

Soul: I'm not going to waste time so Valarie if you would?

Valarie: What?

Soul: The Disclaimer

Valarie: Oh, but why do _I_ have to do it? Where the heck was I in the fic?

Soul: Of getting upgrades for your suit, now say it before I take it away.

Valarie: …Yes sir…. Soulful100 owns nothing except for his OCs and the plot.

Soul: Good… Now, BEGIN!

* * *

_Beware of Icelus._

* * *

Now then after a somewhat, eventful dinner that consisted of about 75% of it coming to like and trying to _eat_ those present. Mainly Danny, Dani, Terry, Tucker and Sam.

"Remind me to _never_ stay for dinner when your Dad cooks." Sam stated.

"Hey it wasn't _that_ bad." Danny replied.

"Not 'that' bad? Dude dinner almost ripped my face off!" Tucker exclaimed.

"The chicken fingers bit _my _fingers." Dani added.

"Not to mention that the turkey tried to digest my _head!" _Terry shouted as he waved his arms for understatement.

"Alright, alright dinner sucked. But today was one of Dad's better attempts at cooking." Danny said.

"Better attempts?" Dani asked incredulously. "That's it. Terry, you mind if I go over to your place to eat when my Dad cooks."

"No problem, but you have to wait a few more days till my nanobots finish renovating the place." Terry stated as the quintet entered Danny's room.

"Wait nanobots?" Tucker asked.

"What of course not I meant the workers that my parents hired right Dani?" Terry said nervously.

"Right…"

"Not buying it kids, now spill." Sam threatened.

The two preteens glanced at Danny, hoping that he would help Terry cover up.

"Relax Dani, Terry, they're my friends, you can trust them about your secret. After all they did keep mine about being Phantom."

"Fine. But don't tell anyone." Terry sighed as he explained to Sam and Tucker about what happened over the weekend.

_**NOWLETSBREAKPEOPLE**_

While Sam and Tucker were being updated on Terry, Dani and the events over the weekend, a certain red huntress was getting a few updates of her own.

"You finished yet Dad? You made me skip school today so you could run tests on me and taken away my suit."

"Almost honey. And… Done!" Damien stated as he installed the final piece of coding in his daughter's suit.

"So you gonna tell me what you wanted with my ghost hunting suit now Dad?" Valarie asked.

"Of course hun."

"So?"

"Well I've been thinking about it… And I've decided to let you hunt ghosts."

"Wait, you serious? You've been against it ever since you found out!" Valarie exclaimed.

"I am serious Val, I realize that no matter what I do or say will never make you give up hunting. So I going to do what any parent would do, I'm going to support you through it." Damien explained.

"Really?" Valarie asked.

"Really, I've talked to my boss, and from now on the Red Huntress is officially supported by Axon Labs."

"You're kidding me right?"

"Not at all, I've just installed patented Axon technology in your suit. It now has the latest defense system in the world, complete with a ghost shield and a new radar that can visually pick up any ghost within a 20 mile radius."

"My gosh, thank you Daddy!" Valarie exclaimed as she tried it on. Just then the radar picked up a ghost's ecto-signature.

"Looks like you have to go hun," Damien stated.

"Yeah, thanks again Dad, I'll be back soon." Valarie said before activating her jet board and blasting off.

_**BREAKINGBREAKINGBREAKING**_

"Now where are ghost." Valarie stated as she looked at her radar, wondering how the signal just disappeared.

Now while Damien's radar was able to pick up a ghost's ecto-signature, it was only able to do so if it was _conscious._ Meaning that if ectoplasm was being controlled by a ghost somewhere else, it would never show up on the radar.

Valarie never knew what hit she fell into unconsciousness.

_**NOWARENTIJUSTEVIL**_

"Wow…" Sam stated after hearing Terry's story

"Yeah…" Tucker replied.

Now what they didn't notice was a emerald being slowly creeping up on them. Danny's ghost sense was very much like Damien's radar, only picking up conscious ghosts, if not it would continuously go off in the ghost zone, which was essentially floating ectoplasm.

They never knew what happened before they all fell unconscious.

* * *

Soul: Hey people and now then, although I bet most of you all ready know this, but guess who the villain of this is? Those who guess correctly will get a Phantom plushy. REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Danny's dream and its visitors

Soul: Yay for fast reviews! So to reward you guys a new chapter!

Terry: What about the plushies?

Soul: Meh people couldn't guess.

Terry: They that clueless? I mean if they watched that episode they should know.

Soul: Don't say that! They may have missed it!

Terry: Whatever. Soulful100 owns nothing, only me and the plot.

Soul: Thanks, now BEGIN!

* * *

_They never knew what happened before they all fell unconscious. _

* * *

Danny Fenton was having the time of his life, for once during a ghost attack, his parents _didn't _shoot at him. And most of the population actually cheered him on this time. Then in school, he wasn't late! And Dash was finally given his just desserts by . Not to mention that he got an A in his test!

Yup everything was going great for Danny, and to top it all off, he and Sam were finally going out and were about to have their first official real kiss as a couple.

"I love you Danny." Sam muttered.

"I love you too Sam." Danny stated as he went in for the kiss.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" A voice exclaimed. And soon after two omni-potent figures came forth from the ground.

The first wore a cape of pure black and deep violet. His body adorned a suit of ancient looking armor. The breastplate was a solid grey, whereas others parts were paler in hue. His gauntlets were pure white in colour and so were his boot. Out of his back extended two grey wings.

The second wore a cape of simmering gold and silver. Like the first, he had on armor. In the middle was a crystal the colour of autumn twilight, the shoulder and legs were of a bright yellow until it gradually turned into a fiery red. Out of his back were two angle wings of the purest white.

While looking very different, both had an ancient and wise aura that surrounded them. Finally they were both floating and had a deathly glow to signify them as ghosts.

"Wake up Phantom!" The first screamed.

"What are you talking about? I AM awake!" Danny retorted. "I'm going ghost!" And the two familiar rings soon appeared and washed over him.

"Phantom this is only a dream! Please open your eyes and see!" The second pleaded.

"The only thing I see are two ghosts that are about to have their butts kicked back into the ghost zone!" Danny shouted as he charged up an ecto-blast.

"Then you leave us no choice." They sighed.

In an instant, they had fired twin ecto-blasts of grey and orange-red at Danny, right at where his heart was.

"DANNY!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" As Danny screamed echoed in the air, the town that was Amity Park began to crumble, and soon it and Danny disappeared into nothingness and the void that is known as oblivion.

_**REALWORLDREALWORLDNOTDREAMS**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Danny screamed as the device upon his head cracked and shattered into a million pieces.

"Just a dream." Danny panted.

'_But it was so real… so lifelike…' _Danny thought. As he made a quick scan of his room, he realized that everyone was asleep and had a helmet on them.

'_What the… Duh, Nocturne. Well at least I know what to do this time.' _But as he tried to get up, he found he was sleeping in _very_ compromising spot. When he fell onto the floor asleep earlier, Sam was standing in front of him. Meaning that he was _on top of Sam._

Blushing quickly, he pushed her off and quickly got up. "I am _so_ glad that everybody's asleep. There would be no end to Tucker's teasing if he saw that. Not to mention that Tucker and probably Dani and Terry would have gotten even _more_ blackmail."

"Well, might as well wake Dani first so that she can help." Danny stated as he turned intangible and entered his adopted sister's/ girl clone's dream world.

* * *

Soul: Well there you go people! Chapter 6 of Bitter Dreams is Done! Our villain is revealed! Or is he…?

Well anyway since nobody guessed it correctly I'm just going to give those who reviewed the prize. So congrats _**Trinity Fenton-Phantom KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913 Luiz4200 animephoenix2468! **_You all have received a life size plushy of a DP character of your choice!

Next chapter will show the dream world of Dani and either Terry, Sam, Jazz, Tucker or Valarie. I'm open to suggestions to their dreams. Until then, REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Dani's Dream

Soul: OMG! 5 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Dani: SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!

Soul: What the? You can't wake up, you're not supposed to wake up

Dani: Well I did, and it's because you woke me.

Soul: Opps, sorry.

Dani: Whatever, just keep it down.

Soul: Well then… I own nothing, only Terry and the plot. Now, BEGIN!

Dani: I SAID KEEP IT DOWN! *fires ecto-blast*

* * *

"_Well, might as well wake Dani first so that she can help."_

* * *

What Danny found when he entered his clone's dream world was that it was a little like his.

The town in general was somehow newer, with most of the buildings that got caught up in his fights were fixed. The streets seemed cleaner and the air fresher.

Looking around, he spotted a few billboards that surprisingly supported him, there was even one that said that Fenton Works was the official provide for his ghost hunting tech.

"Now if that were only true in real life…" Danny muttered.

But what caught his eye was a billboard with all of Danny and Dani's friends on it. On the right was Tucker what he normally wore, standing with his back partially turned, PDA in hand. Next to him was his sister Jazz, holding a Fenton thermos which made Danny cringe slightly, remembering what happened when she first started ghost hunting. Standing beside her was Sam, and Danny immediately remembered his dream where he _almost_ kissed her, causing him to blush.

On the extreme right surprisingly was Valarie. She was decked out in her new suit half-turned away with a ghost blaster in hand. By her side was Terry, with his daggers in mid summon and skateboard strapped to his back. Next to him was Dani in her ghost form floating with her hands charged with emerald power and eyes blazing.

Right in the centre of it was Danny himself, in a battle stance in his ghost mode. His right hand was frozen over, with a coating of ice and one could even see the white wisps of condensation above it on the billboard. His left was charged with a ecto-blast, a bright white-green. And he was wearing cape like Super Danny when he split himself into. However this cape was a dark green, with the silver 'DP' emblem in the center.

"Team Phantom… Protectors of Amity Park" Danny read the words at the bottom of the sign.

'_Well sight-seeing aside where could she be?' _The teenaged halfa wondered.

Just then Danny could her the laughter of the mentioned clone coming from Fenton Works.

'_Duh.' _Danny thought as he mentally smacked himself.

Flying down to his 'home', he saw that his dream self was viciously tickling her. _'Okay? Now just what can I scare her with? I doubt that Vlad would be in here.' _ An annoying shout broke his concentration, turning around to see what it exactly was, Danny almost doubled over with laughter once he saw it.

The commotion apparently was a man dressed up as a Toucan, advertising a product. The person in the suit was Vlad, or at least the dream's equivalent of Vlad. The product? Fruit Loop.

'I never thought I would see the day that Vlad sold out his fellow fruit loops.' Danny muttered as he overshadowed Vlad's dream self. However he found that 'Dream' Vlad was unable to transform into his ghostly persona.

'_Figures. Well on to Plan B.' _ Danny thought as he barged into Fenton Works.

"VLAD!" Screamed Dani and his dream self.

"Relax… I only come to tell you something Danielle." Danny said, trying his best to imitate Vlad's mannerisms.

"Yeah? What?"

'_This is so wrong!'_

"That me and young Daniel are in love!" After that shocking announcement, Danny immediately pressed his lips against his dream self, causing Dani to let out a scream that tore apart her dreamverse.

_**INTHEREALWORLDASINREALITY**_

"AHHHHHHH!" Dani screamed as she woke up and Danny was ejected out of her body.

"Ow." Danny stated as he landed painfully on his butt.

"Wha? Danny?" Dani asked confused as she looked around the room. "Why is every asleep with weird helmets on their head?"

"Long story short, the helmets caused them to sleep, we need to overshadow them to go into their dreams to scare them awake." Danny explained.

"Oka- WAIT! YOU MEAN YOU WERE VLA-"

"No time sis, just go into somebody's body and wake them up."

"Fine, I take Terry! You can take your girlfriend." Dani teased as she transformed into the ghostly half and overshadowed her friend.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

* * *

Soul: Well then, one more chapter down. Next chapter will have Terry's and Sam's dreams. After them is Tucker followed by Jazz than Valarie.

Those who reviewed last chapter will soon find it raining cookies and those who have plushies can open them for an unlimited supply of candy.

Note that I am still up for suggestions for Sam's, Tucker's, Jazz's and Valarie's dream. REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. In the mind of a child genius?

Soul: HOLY CRAP! FIVE REVIEWS IN ONE DAY WITHIN 12 HOURS! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Terry: Shut it!

Soul: YOU! YOU HAVE TO BE ALSEEP!

Terry: Who the heck can sleep when you shouting so loud! I bet you were the one who woke Dani too right?

Soul: Fine… Sorry…

Terry: Whatever…

Soul: I own nothing! Only Terry and the plot. Now, BEGIN!

Terry: I warned you…. *chucks skateboard made out of nana-tech*

Soul: OW! What's with you guys and hitting me in the head…

* * *

"Okay… Where the heck is this?" Dani muttered to herself.

Unlike her own dream, Terry's was _not_ in Amity Park. Instead it seemed to be a sub-urban town, one which apparently everybody was treated equally.

From her position high in the sky, she realized that the town consisted mainly of two-level houses and there were a few mansions and trailer parks. However, the mansions weren't overly grand or obnoxious, just bigger and with a few decorations. And neither were the trailers dirty nor old-looking, in fact they all looked brand new with light shining off their metal shells. One thing she noticed was that there were absolutely _no_ dividers between the various houses. No gates, no fences, no hedges. In fact there were even a few houses that had their doors wide open.

'_Woah. People sure are trusting in Terry's dream world.' _Dani thought.

Flying closer, she saw that the center of the town consisted of a few tall buildings, probably for business, a school (Dani wondered why any kid's dream would have school.), a mall, a park and a freaking _huge _skate park. Even though she was still quite a distance from it, she could hear the cheering of people practically emitting from it.

'_Wonder what's going on there'_ Dani wondered descending and flying towards the park.

"Hello everybody!" A rather short man announced from a tall tower. "Welcome to the tenth annual Skateboarding Competition!" Immediately after the crowd somehow got even louder.

"Today is the final round of the team segment where we will see the last group's performance! Now then, without further ado, may I introduce you to last year's winner! DANI! KRISTEN! And their leader, TERRY!"

'_Woah I'm in his dream? On his team in a competition? And who the heck is Kristen?'_

As if on cue, Terry's team stepped out of a shelter that Dani missed out.

Her dream self was somewhat the same as her. She wore the same hoodie, but her red shorts were slightly longer and sneakers were slightly redder. Her dream self was wearing a set of dark emerald green gloves with her right hand holding the skateboard that Terry had made for her. An ink black helmet with the initials 'DP' emblazed in the middle in silver was resting on the place where her beanie should have been.

As for Terry, he was wearing his usual dark red T-shirt with his black three-quarter pants and crimson red sneakers. However he was wearing a pair of fingerless silver gloves and a black helmet. In his right hand was his skateboard. It like hers was made of his nano-tech, the ends of it were slightly more pointy compared to other skateboards. The top of it was a combination of ink black with it turning ro red at the edges while the underside was red at the edges before turning a dark blue in the center with the initials 'TA' in the middle in black.

Then the person who was Kristen was standing next the Terry. She was wearing a baggy dark violet short sleeved T-shirt with an equally baggy pair of crimson red pants that went down to her light white purple shoes. Like her dream self and Terry, she wore a pair of fingerless gloves, except that it also covered her wrists slightly and was a deep violet. In her left hand was a skateboard that Dani recognized as the third skateboard he made. On the top it was blood red in the center with a black 'K' before it turned violet towards the edge while the bottom was the same as the top except there was a 'T' where the "K' was. On her head rested a bright red helmet.

However what startled Dani was that other than her gender, eyes and clothes, she was remarkably similar to Terry! But she was jolted out of her thoughts by the crowds cheering that had reached the next level. If they were loud before, then they were absolutely wild now! Their cheers were at the same level of Danny's ghostly wail!

'_My god I can't hear myself think!'_

Suddenly the trio took off on their skateboards, displaying an awe-inspiring amount of skill and tricks.

'_Wow! I have some moves!´ _Dani thought awestruck.

And so did her dream self, not to mention Terry and Kristen. The three were performing every single skate trick known to man in perfect synchronization, and then some. They did 360's, Ollie's, Boneless, Anti-Caspers, Kickback, Kickflips, Nollie, and even YoHo Plant! They continued on while the crowd and Dani watched in awe-induced silence.

'_Darn it Dani! You're supposed to be finding a way to scare him awake!' _Dani mentally scolded herself.

Just then she saw her chance. Dani's dream self and Kristen back-flipped into the air off a ramp with Terry doing the same at the opposite end. When the three met at the center, the girls grabbed one of Terry's arms each before launching him higher in the air, where Terry did a few aerial tricks.

'_There's my chance!'_ Dani thought as she charged towards Terry intangible, grabbing his skateboard in the process, causing him to plummet helplessly, screaming all the way down.

_****_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Terry screamed as he woke up sweating, causing Dani to be ejected from his body.

"Ow." Dani stated as she slammed into the wall from the force.

"Wha? Dani? Why was I asleep? And everybody else still? And where's Danny?" Terry asked once he looked around the room.

"Long story short, some ghost put helmets on us to make us sleep, only way to wake them up is to get them scared by overshadowing them, and Danny is in his girlfriend's body." Dani explained.

"Oh."

"And by the way who the heck is Kristen?" Dani asked with a question of her own.

"Uh, um…" Terry stammered. "Do you mind I if I tell you later? When we're safe?"

"Technically we're safe as wha-" but he retort was cut short as Sam screamed, causing Danny to be ejected from her body, slamming into Dani in the process.

"DANNY!" Dani shouted.

"Opps." Danny chuckled apologetically.

"Ugh." Sam groaned. "What happened?"

As Danny started explaining things to Sam, nobody in the room noticed the on the helmets was a green bar, and that it was slowly turning a crimson blood red.

* * *

Soul: Eight chapters done! Now then I know what Terry did sounds unreal but remember it's his _dream._ And to those wondering don't worry, I'm NOT skipping Sam's dream.

For those who reviewed, let there be fireworks that explode into Danny Phantom characters on the stroke of midnight!

PLEASE REVIEW AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!


	9. Subconciousness of an environmentalist

Soul: HOLY CRAP! SEVEN REVIEWS! WOOOOOHHHOOOOOOOOOOO- *is hit by a combat boot*

Sam: SHUT IT! *grabs boot back* some of us are trying to sleep here!

Soul: *facepalms* why does everybody wake up when it's their turn…

Sam: Maybe because you keep shouting?!

Soul: Alright, alright!

Sam: Goods *goes back to sleep*

Soul: I own nothing, only Terry and the plot. Now, BEGIN!

* * *

When Danny entered Sam's dream world, he was absolutely breath taken.

This world, like Danny's, had no broken buildings. They were all repaired, and the air was cleaner, but that's where the similarities stopped.

The first thing he noticed was that all most every roof was green, the only exception being the Op center at Fenton Works. After taking a closer look, Danny realized that that it was a miniature garden, filled to the brim with healthy vegetables. He also noticed that every building had solar panels installed along its sides, negating the use for fossil fuels. In fact the power plant that was formally at the outskirts of the town was gone. In its place was a wind turbine farm for harvesting renewable energy.

Flying around, he saw that they were _no _cars at all. In fact the roads that formally contained trucks, cars, taxis and sometimes the specter speeder were now occupied by bicycles and the occasional scooter. Traffic was much better, with the bicycles taking up less space than the comparably bulkier cars, deadlocks that used to happen during the rush hours were gone.

The buses that used to pump out heavy diesel fumes were replaced by an electronic mass transit service that travelled both under and over the ground. This new transport system in addition to being eco-friendly was also much _much_ faster compared to the old buses, a trip that used to take 30 minutes on the bus was reduced to a mere 10 including walking distance.

'_Woah. No wonder Sam kept on ranting about how much better Amity would be if the council would listen to her, the town being eco-friendly isn't that bad.' _Danny thought as he descended further into Sam's dream Amity.

Looking around, he saw a fewer smaller touches that Sam made to her Dream. For one, there were more vegetarian restaurants around and fewer all-you-can-eat buffets. There were also more gothic shops and, for some reason, there were very few thing with the colour pink, even on people's clothes. Street lamps were fitted with fluorescent bulbs with their low humming, more people were out and about and the town's flora and fauna was more abundant.

'_Oh yeah this is definitely Sam's dream.' _Danny thought.

All of a sudden Danny was pulled out of his thoughts by a series of cheering. Looking around, he realized that it was coming from City Hall. What he saw surprised him.

City Hall in itself was not that different, apart from the rooftop garden and solor panels, there was also a water catchment area for when it rained, and other than that it was the same. However it was not the building that shocked him, but what was not that did.

Where there used to be an obnoxious and extravagant mansion for a certain fruit loop mayor, was a an empty patch of land devoid of any sign of man-kind save a stretch of pavement and a few benches. Gone were the large gates that kept people out. Instead it was now a place where child played and where adults could relax at.

'_If only this was real…' _Danny thought has he turned intangible and phased into the source of cheering which of City Hall.

"Now citizens of Amity Park!" The dream self of the old mayor announced. "It is my honor as your elected mayor to present the Award for Environmental Changes to non-other than Sam Manson!"

'_SAM!?"_

As Sam walked up to the stage, Danny noticed his and Tucker's dream incarnations. His dream self looked about the same, but calmer and happier somehow. Tucker's incarnation however was doing something that the real one would never do, eating a vegetarian burger.

'_Tucker would freak if he found out.' _Danny thought amused.

"People of Amity." Sam began. "I humbly accept this award and thank you all. It is because of the efforts of every single person in the city that we are where we are today…"

As Sam continued on with her speech, talking about the town and thanking Tucker and him (which caused him to blush slightly), Danny was thinking of a way to scare Sam awake. As it seems, his old method would not work, mainly due to the fact that Dash was nowhere in sight.

'_Darn it what the heck can I do?!'_

"Now I would like to thank one last person before I end my speech. This person had donated all of his money and assets to help our cause of building an eco-friendly and carbon-neutral town! He is now living a simple life, and I would like to invite him on stage to say a few words. Mr. Vladimir Masters!"

'_VLAD!' _Danny widened his eyes in shock as he looked around for his mortal enemy, before promptly turning upside down with hysterical laughter.

Vlad's incarnation had been meditating in the lotus position. He no longer held his hair up in his short pony tail but rather had it down, his beard had also grown considerably longer. Gone was his business suit, he was now wearing a multi-coloured long sleeved T-shirt and with a peace sign on his neck. Two white cats sat beside him while a third black one rested in between his legs.

'_I never _ever_ imagined that Vlad could ever become a __hippy__!'_ Danny thought doubly over in laughter as his came up with an idea.

"Thank you Sam." 'Dream' Vlad stated. "Now I only have one thing to say, and that is that…"

'_NOW' _Danny thought as he overshadowed 'Dream' Vlad.

"That I am secretly in love with Sam!" Danny shouted blushing extremely heavily at the truthful lie. The sudden proclamation earned a collective gasp from the audience and a "WHAT!" from his and Tucker's dream self and Sam before he slammed 'Vlad's' lips against hers.

"_God if only I could actually do that in real life!' _Danny thought as the world began to crumble.

_**VLADANDSAMSHIPPINGISSOWRONG**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sam screamed while Danny was forcefully ejected out of her body and into his sister/ female clone.

"HEY!" Came a muffled cry from underneath Danny.

"Opps…" Danny laughed sheepishly as he helped Dani up.

"Ugh. What happened?" Sam groaned.

_**TIMESKIPOFTHREEMINUTES**_

"Nocturne again?" Sam groaned once more after hearing Danny's explanation.

"Yup."

"W-Wait that means that you were the one that made Vlad say…" Sam stuttered as her face turned the color of Terry's eyes.

"Uh MOVING ON! Dani you go wake up Jazz, she should be in her own room. I'll wake Tucker!" Danny shouted quickly changing the subject.

" 'Kay." Dani stated as she phased out of the room with Terry following behind.

"So, um about what you said…" Sam started but stopped as she realized that Danny was already gone.

* * *

Soul: There you go people! One more chapter down! Now, a lot (all) of you are wondering… WHO THE HECK IS KRISTEN? Well I'm just gonna give you all a few hints.

One, She is NOT an OC. Two, She is from another cartoon. Three, she is Terry's age. Four, Kristen is this girl's middle name which nobody knows about, so her character normally is called something else

Well that's all the hints I'm giving out for now! PLEASE REVIEW and once again HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	10. Dream of a technogeek

Soul: Wow DAMM are you guys fast! Thanks for the quick reviews!

Terry: Be careful not to wake Tucker up Soul.

Soul: Yeah, I have no desire to be hit in the head a freaking fourth time.

Terry: Good boy. *pats head*

Soul: Did you just treat me like a dog?

Terry: Of course not! Soulful100 owns nothing, only me and the plot.

Soul: Thanks… I think… Well anyway, BEGIN!

* * *

Upon entering Tucker's dream, it was kind of what Danny expected from him.

Tucker's dream world was a high-tech Amity Park. Like Sam's, the bus service was replace by a transit system except with it being more high-tech and newer looking. However that was the only similarity that Danny could find.

The roads in this 'techno' Amity were a light neon blue in color that glowed slightly in the sun with it having moving arrows to indicate the direction of traffic. The cars that now used these roads were like their real world-counter parts, except being more futuristic in form. Utilizing the properties of repulsion in similar magnetic forces, the cars gave off steady magnetic pluses that interacted with the road, giving it the ability to hover slightly.

"_Hm, I wonder if Tucker ripped them off Terry's shoes… nah he's never seen it before." _ Danny wondered briefly as he flew higher to take a better look at 'Techno' Amity.

Apparently buildings had also undergone a major reworking, with bricks of old having been replaced by a foundation of metal alloys. Most of the houses that had been put aside for preservation in reality were gone, apparently replaced by higher-tech buildings.

'_Sam would freak if she ever came in here.'_ Danny thought as he explored the town further.

Flying by his house, he noticed that it was seemingly the same, except for the metal foundations which was standard, until he saw that the Fenton Op-center was floating above his roof.

'_Okay the floating Op-center is cool… but enough sightseeing, Nocturne is getting stronger every minute!' _ Danny thought before speeding off to the mayor's mansion where Tucker resided at the last time Danny was in his Dream.

Along the way, he saw a few more predictable changes in 'Techno' Amity, the two most predictable being that every single restaurant only had meat on the menu and that every other shop was either a video game shop or a computer accessory shop.

Soon stopping outside the mayor mansion right behind City Hall, he noticed a statue of Tucker right in front of it. The statue apparently was based off the Statue of Liberty, as it depicted Tucker in a futuristic robe having a crown of gold, with the famous torch replaced with his own PDA.

'_Oh Tucker….' _Danny thought as he turned intangible and phased inside. _'I just hope that I'm not the _janitor_ again.'_

"Oh Tucker, the technological advances you made in Amity Park have turned it into a true techno-society!" Danny dream self stated.

Although he was kind of annoyed that his dream self referred Tucker in such a revered tone, he was relieved that at least he wasn't the janitor this time.

'Oh yes Tucker! And thank you once again for introducing to me the wonders of meat!" Sam's dream self said before taking a big bite off a sausage.

'_Oh yeah, Sam would definitely freak if she entered Tucker's dream.'_ Danny thought to himself.

"No problem guys!" Tucker replied. "Now if you don't mind leaving the room for a while, I wish to be with someone in private."

"Of course oh great technological one." Sam and Danny's dream self curtsied before leaving the room.

'_And here I thought Tucker's ego had gotten smaller.'_

All of a sudden a new door opened, revealing two twin Valaries, one held a bag of popcorn, while the other held a bottle of soda.

'_Great, my best friend now has on a crush on the one person who wishes to brutally kill me. Why of all the girls does Tucker have to like her?' _Danny internally groaned as the Valaries sat beside Tucker and began feeding him.

Just then one of the Valaries accidently spilled the Soda on the ground and her dress. "Oh no I'm so sorry!"

"No worries dear, why don't you go clean up in the bathroom first?" Tucker placated the first Valarie.

As she left, Tucker called out, "OH JANITOR! SODA SPILL!"

Immediately after he shouted, another door opened up to show the person in question. He was wearing the standard janitor uniform of a blue long sleeved shirt and long blue pants. On his head sported a matching blue hat and in his hand held a mop. He also had a tag on his shirt, on it was the name of Tucker's new dream janitor, Vlad.

'_VLAD! A JANITOR! I don't think I'll be able to ever look that fruit loop in the face and not laugh again.' _Danny thought turning upside down from held in laughter.

"Yes Sir." 'Dream' Vlad stated as he began moping.

"Now then, as he cleans up the floor, how about I clean up your lips?"

'_Gosh that has to be __lamest__lick up line ever. Well in any case here's my choice.' _Danny thought as he overshadowed the 'Dream' Vlad once more.

"OF COURSE SIR!" Danny shouted as he slammed 'Vlad's' Lips on Tucker's.

'_My god this feels so _wrong!_' _Danny thought as the world crumbled around him once more.

_****_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Tucker screamed as Danny was ejected once more and the helmet on his head shattered into oblivion.

"Welcome to the world of the awake Tucker." Sam stated as Tucker finished screaming.

"What happened?" Tucker groaned as he clutched his head.

"Once again… Super short version, Nocturne's back and Danny just woke you up." Sam explained

"Him again?" Tucker groaned again.

"Yeah. But at least this time we know how to stop him, once Dani wakes Jazz up we can start looking for him." Danny explained.

All of a sudden a ear-piercing scream could be from the next room as Jazz woke up.

"And now we start!"

* * *

Soul: THERE! Number ten chapter done!

Tucker: Vlad kissing me? That's just so wrong

Soul: I know, buts that was the only way to wake you. Anyway people are still wondering so here's another hint to Kristen's identity. She has blue eyes.

That's it! Thanks to those who reviewed! You guys get a beanbag with the face of your favourite Dp character! REVIEW PLEASE!


	11. Jazz's dream

Soul: HELLOOOOOOOO! PEOPLE OF THE WORLD! ARE YOU READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF BITTER DREAMS?!

Terry: How many times do I have to tell you to keep quiet? *throws nano-tech skateboard*

Soul: OW! Sorry…

Danny: Just keep it down. There is still ONE person sleeping you know!

Soul: Oh yeah… Jazz… Opps…

Danny: Whatever, just don't wake my older sister!

Soul: 'K…. I own nothing! Only Terry and the plot! Now, BEGIN!

Danny: I said to keep it down Soul… *eyes' flare*

Soul: Ep!

* * *

"Where the heck am I?" Dani wondered

Unlike her own dream, Jazz's dream world was far, _far_ away from Amity Park.

From her view point in the sky, Dani saw a building below her that could only be described as colossal. The building in itself was built in a rigid u-shaped design with a red and white color scheme. In the middle was a massive clock tower that nearly reached to where Dani was. If one looked closely enough, they could make out the symbol of a shield, on it were the letters 'VE' 'RI' and 'TAS. It was the logo of the place that Jazz would die to get into, Harvard.

'_So THIS is the place that Jazz has been talking non-stop about'_ Dani thought.

As she descended closer, she could see that an award ceremony was being carried out. People were seated, among a few she could see were Danny, Jack, Maddie and herself, and it seemed that it was about to begin.

"Now then," A rather short man announced, "with her extraordinary research into the human mind, she has granted us a method to allow the human race a greater insight into the brain. It is my honor to present the 'Psychological Insight' to Harvard student, Jazz Fenton!"

'_Expected… Now what can I use to scare her?'_ Dani wondered as she stroked an imaginary beard.

Just then Jazz walked up onto the stage to deliver her speech. Jazz's dream state had the same cloths in the real world, with the exception that there was now a blue robe over it.

"As I receive this reward, I would like to thank the one person who is the very reason why I am able to stand here in the first place, my patient, Vlad Masters!"

'_VLAD?" _Dani mentally screamed, before she exploded into fits of laughter.

The once calm and cultured man was totally different. This 'Dream' Vlad looked like he hadn't slept in ages, his hair was ruffled and the once trim goatee was a mess. His eyes had a glazed look, like he thinking of something else far away, before they turned crazy, and he began to laugh like a maniac, well not like he wasn't one before. The best part? He, a part ghost with over ten years of experience, was sitting in a cage and chained up in a straight jacket.

'_And I thought that Vlad couldn't get any loopier!' _Dani thought. '_Well looks like I have my way of scaring Jazz awake.' _Dani planned before overshadowing 'Dream' Vlad and phasing him out of his cage, earning a collective gasp from everyone present, including Jazz.

'_Well here goes everything_' Dani thought as she walked as best as she could in a straight jacket, and gave her sister a kiss, as the world came tumbling down around her.

_****_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jazz screamed as Dani was ejected out of her body and the helmet upon her head faded into oblivion.

"Ow." Terry stated as Dani landed on him.

"Sorry…" Dani chuckled nervously.

"Ugh… My head…" Jazz muttered groggily. "Wha? Dani? Terry? What are are you two doing in my room?"

"Come on Jazz," Dani stated as she and Terry stood up, "We'll explain in Danny's room."

_**ONETIMESKIPLATEROFFIVEMINUTES**_

"Nocturne again? I thought you kicked his butt back to the ghost zone!"

"I did, but looks like he's back again." Danny stated.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go and get him already!" Tucker shouted.

"We can't just charge in Tucker, the only reason we won last time was because we took him by surprise. He'll definitely be prepared this time! Plus we don't even know where he is yet!" Sam retorted.

"Great…" Tucker groaned. "So now what?"

Just then a massive gust blew open Danny's windows and entered the room before dying down.

"Now we talk." An omni-potent voice stated as two figures floated in through the window.

"H-How…You can't be here!" Danny stammered as soon as he realized who the two newcomers were.

They were the twin knights of Danny's dream.

* * *

Soul: And DONE! Sorry about the super crap dream for Jazz, I wasn't really sure what to put in. And also sorry if I got the description for Harvard off, couldn't find any good pics on the web. And another sorry for updates will come slower now, as school has started again.

Now then next chapter will be a filler chapter that answers questions. Mainly who the heck are _they_? Those who reviewed last chapter get pie. REIVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
